


Lift me from the ground

by Kartoffelblume



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelblume/pseuds/Kartoffelblume
Summary: Luc and Engel are in a fake relationship to get their friends off their backs. But everything changes when Engel meets a beautiful girl who invites her to a dance class. But not only Engel meets someone special at that dance class.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Noor Bauwens/Engel Beekman
Kudos: 12





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :)   
> This is going to divided in Lucas and Engels POV, you can skip half if you only want to read for one couple but I think it's easier to read it as a whole. I hope you enjoy!

Lucas

Luc would have never thought that this would go so far. All it should be was some trick to get his friends off his back about girls, to buy some time to figure everything out himself. He just wanted to fool them. Or maybe himself.

What he didn't expect though, was that from the very first awkward date on he developed a deep friendship with Engel.

With Engel of all people, Engel who couldn't possibly be any more girl. Couldn't be further from who he really wanted to date.

Still they went on a second date. And on a third. And they talked, talked about their families, their friends, the pressure they are under and finally about their insecurities about their sexuality.

It was nothing Lucas expected to tell someone so soon - especially not Engel - but in that moment, sitting together on an empty field in the middle of the night, it felt right. It felt like no one could possibly hear it. And it that moment he knew he could trust her. Especially when she whispered "me too" her eyes squinted together closely even if he could barely see her in the pale moonlight.

Those two simple words made everything feel so much lighter, he was not alone in this. They could figure everything out together.

And that's what they did.

For their friends they were in a relationship from this point onwards. Some hand holding, spending time together and laughs. And surprisingly they were really convincing. None of their friends suspected anything, both of them being visibly close.

But when none of their friends was around they simply were friends. Friends who told each other everything. Engel was the only person that knew about his crush on Kes, she was the first one he told when his mom had another episode and he patiently listened to whenever she covered her insecurities by talking about clothes.

L

To his surprise he actually learned a lot about fashion - to the point that he even started experimenting with it. And it was surprisingly fun.ucas expected this thing to last for a few weeks, a couple of months maybe. But everything seemed so simple with having Engel at his side that they just never stopped pretending.

Now after two years they still are 'together'. They even moved into a small flat once they started going to university.

It seemed like the only possibility with Kes & Ies moving in together, Jayden and Liv staying in their flatshare and Janna leaving the city with some ancient camper van to who-knows-where.

And no one would have to know that they don't actually sleep im the same bed. They wouldn't have to know it felt like an awesome flat share rather than living together in a relationship.

Lucas is aware they probably should end this whole pretense soon - but it's just so easy. And until one of them brings it up they could go on with just going the easy way.

That's why he's not scared for that first day of university tomorrow - it'll all work out.

And maybe it'll help them find the courage to finally tell their friends the truth.


	2. Chapter 1

Engel

For a first day it was okay. No one seemed outright mean and most of what the profs said made her even more exited about this year.

But most of the other students looked so cool - way too cool to be her friend.

Somehow she wishes at least one of her friends would study with her. But none of them are that much into fashion design so she's alone.

So far at least. Maybe she should have just talked to someone - she wouldn't find any friends sitting on her own.

Maybe she should try asking Janna again if she'd join. Engel isn't sure about her particular talent when it comes to fashion but at least she's able to experiment and improvise. And that shitty car she bought after working over the summer probably wouldn't last long anyway.

She just decided to get her phone to ask her how she's doing so far when a soft voice rips her from her thoughts.

"Can I sit here?"

When she looks up there's a girl. Short dark hair, piercings in her ears and nose, soft brown eyes and a really cute smile.

"Oh.. Of course."

Engel should have known that a place as beautiful as this so close to the university would already belong to some cool kid.

She found the spot at the small river on accident when strolling around with no destination in mind and was instantly enamored by how beautifully the water flowed and how sheltered it looked between the threes.

Should she make some room for the dark haired girl?

But the girl just slips out of her shoes and sits down next to her to let her feet hang into the refreshing water as well, their legs almost touching.

It's quiet for a moment, Engel desperately tries not to stare at the girl sitting almost too close to her.

She's damn beautiful. Her nose ring reminds Engel that she wanted a piercing just like that but never felt brave enough to actually do it.

"So... Are you in the first year as well?"

The girls soft voice breaks the silence and Noor can't help but to turn towards her again.

"Yeah... This was my first day"

The girl smiles in a way that makes Engels heart flutter so she smiles back.

"Mine too... Made any friends yet?"

Engel lightly shakes her head.

"Well now you made one. I'm Noor."

Noor.

In some way it fits, it captures the entire aesthetic. Also it's somehow beautiful.

"I'm Engel"

Noor looks almost surprised.

"Really? That fits almost too good!"

"Why?"

Noor laughs, a warm laugh that feels like being wrapped in a really good hug.

"Because you look almost like an Angel"

She announces it so easily that for a moment Engel is sure she misheard something.

"Oh... Thank you?"

Was this even a compliment? Or was that supposed to mean she looks boring?

But Noor just keeps smiling.

"So what are you studying?"

"Fashion design"

"Wow - That's really cool! I was thinking about that too!"

It would be really cool if Noor would study fashion as well - they could sit next to each other and they could design something...

"So what are you studying then that's better than fashion design?"

Noor laughs at that, her eyes sparkling.

"I wouldn't say better, but maybe better for me. Just art. I have a few classes in dance choreography and also a few in fashion design so maybe we'll meet there."

That definitely sounds exciting. Engel can't help but to start asking questions and soon they're caught up in a deep discussion about art and fashion.

It's so easy to talk to Noor - she never makes Engel feel dumb for asking questions. Instead she asks plenty of them herself.

Also she laughs a lot. Always in that really warm way.

But then, in the middle of discussing the meaning of green Noor checks her phone and there is an apologetic look on her face.

"I should head home again."

While she proceeds to get up her hand softly moves over Engels bare leg. Probably by accident.

Or maybe not by accident.

"But if you feel like seeing me - I'll probably help setting up the couples dance classes this semester."

She smiles and then just leaves, her shoes still in her hand.

"I'll be there" Engel shouts behind Noor who turns around one last time with a wide smile on her lips.

Engel watches her until she turns a corner and is gone.

Couples dance classes... Sounds like she has to convince Luc to join with her.

-

When she opens the front door of their flat she is instantly surrounded by music, a song she recognizes easily because they have been listening to it a lot together.

She quickly gets rid of her shoes and follows the melody into the kitchen where Luc is dancing with closed eyes.

Instead of greating him she just joins in to the dancing, closes her eyes and sways to the music.

It's easy with Luc. She never thinks about what he could possibly think about her when she's with him. That's why they have an array of weird habits developed - like dancing in the kitchen together.

When he opens his eyes and grins she finally asks.

"What would you think about joining couples dance class?"

Her plan was to bring it up somewhere in the middle of the conversation - probably after they told each other about their days but instead she had to blurt it out as soon as she got the chance.

The result is confusion written all over Lucs face.

"What?"

Patiently she repeats. "Couples dance class"

The confusion doesn't get any less.

"Why?"

Engel trys to quickly think about some convincing reason to go.

"It's super cool to learn some actual dancing. And it won't be too different from our usual kitchen dancing anyway."

It'll probably be quite different.

Luc seems to think the same as he raises his eyebrows.

"You think so?"

She tries her best at an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah and it's a really good opportunity to meet people on campus."

Still his eyebrows are furrowed.

"You don't think making friends in our classes will be enough?"

Engel lets out a deep sigh.

"Come on - I'm sure it's gonna be lots of fun!"

The answer is just a groan.

"Luc, please!"

He stills for a moment, really thinking about her idea for the first time.

"I'm not sure... There are enough people already thinking we are a couple, wouldn't it only get worse? And why dancing out of all possibilities?"

Looks like she has to change tactics.

"Okay, okay... There's a girl..."

His face lightens up visibly.

"Now we're talking! Tell me about her!"

With a sigh she sits down on the kitchen table to start telling him about her encounter with Noor earlier today - about how she really really wanted to see her again, and if it's just to find a friend.

Luc rolls his eyes at that comment and hes probably right, by the way Engel couldn't keep her thoughts from the dark haired girl the entire few hours since they met probably tells a lot.

Maybe Engel really wants to see her again just to be around her, just to hear her laugh and see her smile.

But maybe, just maybe Noor wants to see her again for the same reason

\-----  
Lucas

Yes he did agree to go to the couples dance thing, no he didn't expect it to already be the very next day.

Not that he would have planned anything for today - well he promised Kes to take a look at how they decorated their new flat some day but he could still do that tomorrow.

But still, it feels like he needs some mental preparation - even if it's just to check what he got himself into.

Still he tags along with Engel to the university.

Apparently the class is in one of the larger art rooms - one of the few rooms without chairs

He's just contemplating his chances to get away when Engel already pulls him into the small room and all chances vanish.

But then he locks eyes with a guy - tanned skin, dark brown eyes, tall, beautifully shaped bone structure - and suddenly he doesn't want to leave at all.

The moment feels like a second and an hour at the same time.

But then a guy at the front of the group speaks up and the moment is gone.

"Hey! I'm Moyo and this is Noor. We'll be your instructors for tonight."

The short dark haired girl at his side steps forward.

"We're glad so many of you came. And I'm sure we'll be able to show you that couples dance is not half as uncool as it sounds."

There is some laughter but it quickly dies down when the guy - Moyo he remembers - claps his hands loudly.

"So lets get started! Pair up in teams of two"

When the group starts to form into couples a few girls end up standing alone.

"Come on - we're not old-fashioned here, just couple up it doesn't have to be a girl and a guy."

There are a few laughs again and for a moment Luc contemplates if the guy is really open minded or just sexist - when he notices that the Noor smiles fondly even while rolling her eyes.

When he looks to Engel at his side she has her eyes on the girl as well.

"Everything alright?"

Engel quickly nods but her eyes linger on the dark haired girl for a second too long.

"So that's the mysterious girl you met yesterday?"

Now she fully faces him.

"How did you know?"

Luc just raises an eyebrow as if to say 'isn't this obvious?' what prompts her to smile lightly.

"Okay okay..."

Then their attention is directed to the front again where Noor starts to explain the right way to stand - where the hands should be and how close they are supposed to stand.

It's surprisingly easy. They still make a few mistakes but the steps are not as hard as they look. A couple of times one of the instructors comes over to help them - one of these times Noor corrects Engels posture by moving her arms - Engels eyes get huge in a little cry for help at that moment but Luc just grins wide and even asks Noor another question once she wants to leave.

Engel squints her eyes together but doesn't say a thing.

Lucas eyes wander over to the unknown boy a couple of times, he dances with a pretty brunette girl, arms secure around her waist, laughing with her.

Of course he has a girlfriend - what else could he possibly want at a couples dance course.

He quickly turns back to Engel once the guy turns around, not wanting to be seen staring.

Then, after one hour that actually felt really short and after learning the steps for a slow walz the class is over, Moyo and Noor are thanking everyone and reminding them that there's class again next week.

"That wasn't too bad"

He concludes and Engel chuckles.

"See!"

But then dark hair catches her eye - Noor walking towards them. He nods towards Engel, telling her this way he'll be just over there and takes a few steps to the side.

He's just wondering what to do now when a voice with a cute belgian accent rips him from his thoughts.

"This is more fun than I thought"

It's the pretty boy he locked eyes with earlier - the one who just hugged the pretty brunette goodbye.

"Yeah it is"

"I'm Jens by the way"

The guy smiles - something that makes his entire face shine. Luc stares for a moment until he realizes he probably should answer that.

"Oh, I'm Lucas. Luc."

Jens nods, looking around the room and then back at Lucas.

"And that blonde girl, is that your girlfriend?"

Oh, he's talking about Engel. Probably he should say no. But then he remembers Jens dancing with that pretty girl, how he laughed. Luc isn't exactly sure why, maybe it's the little pang of jealousy he feels, maybe it's the need to belong but he nods.

"Yeah, that's Engel."

Is that disappointment in Jens face?

"Oh... You look cute together."

Apparently they do.

"And that girl earlier, she's your girlfriend, right?"

Jens shakes his head easily.

"No - I literally just met her today, Noor knows her and I needed a dance partner.

Now Lucas feels dumb - why did he have to say Engel would be his girlfriend? What's wrong about having no girlfriend?

"You could have fooled me"

Jens smiles crookedly but then a small guy with a friendly smile appears at his side and talks about heading somewhere.

Luc takes that as his sign to leave, he quietly mumbles a goodbye and makes his way back to Engel who is standing alone by now.

Just then the full realization of what he just did hits him - Jens knows Noor. And he just told him Engel would be his girlfriend. Shit.

Still he swallows down the worry as he reaches a grinning Engel.

"She said I was doing great!" She blurts out once he's close enough to hear her.

"And that she's glad I came!"

Her happiness seems contagious and Luc can't help but to grin as well.

"See - I told you she didn't invite you for no reason"

Just as he wanted Engels cheeks get red and she furrows her eyebrows.

"That’s not.. She probably just wanted to be friendly"

Luc can't help but to roll his eyes.

"Tell yourself that... But still, I'm proud little one"

She squints her eyes together for a moment.

"You know that you're barely taller then me."

As they laugh Luc notices a movement at the corner of his eyes - Jens is leaving with Moyo and two other guys on his side.

Again their eyes meet for a second, just shortly then Jens vanishes through the door.

"So, what's up with that guy? I saw you two talking earlier."

Of course Engel would notice something is up. But what is he supposed to say? That he caught Lucs eye but Luc messed it up by telling him he has a girlfriend? Not that there even would have been a chance in the first place.

That's why he just shrugs.

"Nothing, he was just introducing himself..."

Engel doesn't look entirely convinced but she still nods and changes the topic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
